The present invention relates to a weedless fishing lure and more particularly pertains to protecting a hook within a fishing lure until a fish strikes.
The use of weedless fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, weedless fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the lure from snagging have various structural configurations for achieving their respective objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,706 to Hilliard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,615 to Shaffer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,195 to Patterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,060 to Nienhuis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,004 to Schott are directed to weedless fishing lures employing means to minimize exposure of the hook(s) until a fish strikes the lure. In this respect, the weedless fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an improved apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively protecting a hook within a fishing lure until a fish strikes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved weedless fishing lure which can be used for protecting a hook within a fishing lure until a fish strikes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.